Skarvia
by Kana-Chama
Summary: The adventures of two young private investigators


"Grr, no, listen! We HAVE to be nice to her. She's a very important potential client!" Meizu said, desperate to calm her friend and business partner down. They had had their little office for awhile now, but hadn't been getting much business, so she really didn't want Abriel to mess this one up. Especially since Claire, the potential client seemed rather rich and desperate for help.

"Fine" Abriel whispered back "But she's being so annoying!"

"Of course she's acting annoying, she's having boyfriend troubles"

Meizu and Abriel were private investigators, and Claire was about to be their first real client.

Claire was almost sobbing "I need you guys to stalk my boyfriend for me, he's been acting strange"

"Uh, " Meizu cut in "We don't stalk people, we investigate them…"

"Well investigate him or whatever! But I NEED you to! How much do you want?"

"Oh, well--"

Abriel interrupted her "Depends lady, how long you want us to watch him?" The rudeness of Abriels tone earned her a glare from Meizu.

"A week" Claire replied, not noticing Abriels tone "But 24/7 the whole time! I need to know exactly what he's up to!"

Abriel sighed heavily and walked around to the desk, grabbing a calculator and punching in numbers.

Meizu turned back to Claire "Well we charge $15.00 an hour so that would come out to…" She turned to Abriel for the amount. Noticing the direction of Meizus gaze, Claire turned to look at Abriel as well.

After a moment Abriel looked up from the calculator "That's $2,520. You okay with that Ms…."

"Boulgaer" Claire and Meizu said at the same time.

"Yes that's perfectly fine" Claire said, reaching into her purse "How would you like me to pay?"

Meizu spoke up before Abriel could say anything rude "We like our clients to pay up front. If for any reason we are unable to carry out the assignment given, you will be fully refunded"

"Yes yes thank you, that's great" Claire pulled a wad of money out of her purse and started counting it out onto the desk. As soon as Claire stopped setting money on the desk, Abriel picked it up and started counting it.

"Alright so…do you have an address or something we can use to find him to start our investigation?" Meizu asked while Abriel finished counting the money and put it in a drawer.

"Oh yes. I wrote down his phone numbers and email for you too" Claire dug around in her purse some more and pulled out a folded slip of pink notebook paper and handed it to Meizu. Abriel looked over at the paper questioningly, she wondered if it was scented.

"Thank you" Meizu quickly read over the paper and slipped it into her pocket "We'll get on this after we get our supplies ready. We could start as soon as tonight if you want"

"Yes that would be perfect! Thank you!"

"Although…" Abriel started, looking down at the desk and studying some files "With what you've paid us, we really shouldn't start our investigation until midnight. Unless of course you'd like to pay us more to start early"

"Ignore her" Meizu said quickly, setting a hand on Claires shoulder "We'll start as soon as possible at no extra charge"

"Thank you guys so much" Claire said as she started gathering up her jacket and scarf "But be really careful not to let him catch you. The last two people I hired were careless and got found out and he's been getting angry"

Abriel looked up from the files she was only pretending to be absorbed in at this point "You mean two other PI's have failed you already?"

"Yeah, you guys are pretty much my only chance now. I guess there's only three investigation firms like this in town and you guys are the last on my list"

"…So we were your last choice?"

"Yeah. Why do you keep repeating everything I'm saying?"

"I'm just so…" Abriel happened to glance over and see the glare that Meizu was sending her "…Just so HAPPY that you would choose our humble firm to help you with your problems"

"Oh. Well, thanks again! I guess I'll see you guys in a week. Call me if you need anything!"

"Yes, thank you again! Have a great afternoon!" Meizu called and waved politely. Abriel just stood there glaring at the back of Claires head as she left the office and walked out to the windy street and her waiting limo.

Meizu turned back to Abriel "You know what this means…" They both threw their hands into the air triumphantly and screamed "TO THE VAN!!!"


End file.
